Sweets
by Milzilla
Summary: LLight drabbles. May be more chapters later.
1. Lollipop

Authors Note: No..I don't own these two lovely boys. If I did, there would be lots of fluffyness.

Please understand this is purely for my entertainment, and is not to be taken seriously XD

-----------------------

_Slurp slurp._

Light frowned. He sat, watching the news, on the couch of the room he had been stuck in for 24 hours now. L had been working him hard as of late on the Kira case, and he hadn't gotten any fresh air for a while.

_Slurp._

He also hadn't slept for more than 48 hours. His eyes were drooping and even some thing as small (or large) as L's eating habits were annoying him.

_Slurp slurp._

"Must you continue with that awful noise?"

The detective beside him didn't answer, but instead made a very loud slurp with the lollipop; his current sweet of choice. Barely an hour ago, it had been the size of Light's outstretched hand, and now it was barely the size of his eye. L's way of eating sweets was truly bizarre.

Light sighed again, massaging his temples. He needed to sleep, but the sugar-addict was forcing Light to stay awake along side him, for a reason Light didn't know.

"I am glad that you are not likely to be Kira."

He turned his head so suddenly it looked like a blur. L didn't even blink. Light did. He was angry, that was for sure. But now that he had turned to face his friend (if you could even call him that any more), he could fully see him.

L was sitting as he always was, his knees pulled up firmly against his chest. What Light hadn't been prepared for, was the image of L sticking out his tongue to take another lick of his lollipop. This was what made Light lose almost his entire coherency.

"What makes you…say that?" he choked out, still trying to regain his composure.

If L noticed this sudden loss of dignity (which he probably did), he didn't say so. He stared at the TV, seeming uninterested.

"Light-kun is the first friend I have ever had," L explained, as if it meant nothing at all. "So if Light-kun was Kira, he couldn't be my friend."

Light nodded his head dumbly, "Yeah, I suppose so." He was still a little distracted.

"Is some thing bothering you, Light-kun?" L asked, finally turning his head to look at Light. The gaze was piercing and intimidating.

"Bothering me? What?! No! Not at all!" Light replied quickly, shaking his head.

"You are distracted. Some thing is bothering you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Light stared at the detective. He supposed telling the truth couldn't hurt, he just wouldn't tell the whole truth. "Could you stop slurping that lollipop?" he asked casually.

"Light-kun is bothered by my lollipop?" L asked innocent, sticking out his tongue to lick the lollipop again.

Light's expression became one of surprise as he watched L take another lick of his sweet. He closed his eyes, but the image was already imprinted in his mind. "Yes. It's annoying."

"I'm sorry." L said. He didn't sound sorry, in fact, it almost sounded as though he was trying to stifle a laugh. His expression turned thoughtful, and he held his lollipop out towards Light. "Would Light-kun like a lick of my lollipop?"

Light froze. His poorly abused, hormonal teenage mind flashed images in front of his face, which he was very glad L couldn't see. He barely managed to choke the words out.

"No…thanks..."

L watched him in amusement for a second before turning back to the TV. Light barely heard what he whispered.

"Pity."

He started to lick the lollipop again. Light rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

_Slurp._


	2. Cake

**Authors Note: **Unfortunately, no part of Death Note belongs to me. I'm just a fan girl with Word.

This is my first fanfiction so any comments you have would be greatly appreciated

-------------------------------------

_Munch munch._

Light sighed. He was now going on 36 hours with out even a wink of sleep. He sat at a small wooden table that they used for meals. He had received the sudden urge to eat an apple, and was currently doing so.

_Munch._

The former Kira closed his eyes, attempting to block out the frustrating sound coming from the other side of the table. His comrade, or friend as he had come to call him, L, sat across from him, shovelling cake into his mouth.

_Munch munch._

It wasn't the sound of L eating that was bothering Light anymore; he was used to L's obsessive sweet intake. No, the sound didn't bother him. It was the images that went through his head from hearing the sound. It was to be expected he supposed. He was after all a hormonal teenage boy who hadn't gotten any in a few months. He had also decided, that he cold blame it on the lack of anything even resembling sleep.

"Are you feeling alright Light-kun?"

Light opened his eyes. His gaze locked with L's own intense one, and he blushed slightly and had to turn away.

"You look warm, is it too hot in here?"

Light shook his head, not opening his mouth. He didn't trust himself completely when he was around L. L frowned at him, only slightly, as if he was analysing the situation.

"Do you have any leads on the Kira case?" Light asked suddenly, afraid of the awkward silence that had fallen around them. One could begin to think any number of things during that silence.

L watched Light curiously. He took some cake off his plate with the fork in his hand, moving it slowly towards his mouth. He placed it in his mouth ever-so-carefully, watching for Light's reaction. Light held his ground, yet couldn't help but lick his lips, just a little bit.

"No," was L's abrupt answer. He looked pleased with himself, as if he had won a battle between them.

"Oh…" Light watched as the detective placed another piece of cake in his mouth. He licked his lips again, not fighting the urge this time.

L grinned at him from across the table. "Are you hungry Light-kun?" he asked innocently.

Light looked at him in shock, shaking his head. "I just ate an apple."

"Are you sure you don't want any of my cake?" L asked, motioning to the plate in front of him.

Again, Light shook his head. "No thank you Ryuuzaki."

L actually looked a little disappointed, and pouted slightly. "It's got strawberry icing."

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of one piece of that cake," Light muttered, looking away from L as he ate more cake. He did not like the way his mind was going lately. He continued to blame it on his lack of sleep.

"I wish you would eat something sweet Light-kun…" L muttered, hanging his head.

Light raised an eyebrow curiously when L didn't continue, "And why is that?"

L's head snapped up so that he was staring at Light with that intense gaze again. The sugar addict watched Light carefully as he dragged his pink tongue slowly across his lips.

Light's breath caught in his throat and he jumped back from the table, knocking his chair over in the process. Without looking at L he backed away, trying to leave the room.

"I..have to…go..something…back…later."

Without another word he stumbled out of the kitchen, with only one thought in his mind. He needed a _very, _cold, freezing shower.

Back in the kitchen, L grinned to himself as he finished off his cake.


End file.
